


One Page Fanfictions (Cat's Musical 1998 Edition)

by NeonWriter1



Series: Cat's Musical 1998 (Scenes) [1]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Bonding, CanonxOC, Cute, Dating, F/M, Fanfictions, Fluff, Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger are Siblings, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Rum Tum Tugger - Freeform, Slice of Life, Washing Dishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonWriter1/pseuds/NeonWriter1
Summary: Within these fanfictions, they'll have slice of life and romance. Which includes the bond with anyone.
Relationships: Macavity/Exotica (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Victoria (Cats), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rum Tum Tugger/Original Character(s)
Series: Cat's Musical 1998 (Scenes) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206236
Kudos: 2





	One Page Fanfictions (Cat's Musical 1998 Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading, my oc within the fanfiction(s) is named Viola Spazzola. She is a Turkish Angora, which her talents are painting and dancing. Her personality is innovative, stubborn, and shy. (To which, I wanted to add in more of personality in the future) 
> 
> For design, she has white fur (with hints of brown stripes), her eyes are dark purple (on her right) and light red (on her left), she has black claws, her lashes are silver grey, her hair would be light brown (like her stripes) with hints of black and golden highlights, her hair length would be long while it’s a bit poofy and straight. (She’d also have a left side bang, which it’s more light red, then brown and more bronze in highlights.) Her tail would be short yet very poofy, her ears would be large and pointy, which are able to flop like a dog (the inside of her ears are pink), her nose is a little small, while it’s the color of light pink. For extras: She paws (both hands and feet) are grey with a pattern of yellow stripes, and her beans are a dark grey. Her tail would have the same pattern as well.
> 
> And lastly, to make it short, I gave her weaknesses such as singing and her art. (Which for now, I'll add in more later and whatnot.) I'm sorry for posting all this, but I need to show you whom Viola is. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction, and I'll post more soon!

The sound of water splashed within the sink, as Viola had a plate in her left and a purple sponge on her right hand. It was a late morning within The apartment that Saturday. The smell of bacon pancakes filled the air, and the gusting wind was heard outside the Winter air. 

Tugger was beside his girlfriend, using a cloth to dry off the newly wet dish, as he placed it into the dish rack; one by one. The place was semi-quiet as the only people around were the two cats. Viola’s owner was out for the day, as he had to work at his art shop. 

Viola, when she looked at his schedule, knew he wouldn’t be back, but at four the coming afternoon. Which meant she had the opportunity to invite him the week before. 

The feeling of warm water was felt upon her paws, as she cleaned the last dish which was a metal bowl. Moments later, she used her hand to turn off each of the faucets, making the water stop. She placed the sponge in the holder, after she turned her head to Tugger and gave him the bowl.

Tugger turned his head to hear, as he met her eyes, seeing them dim within the light, and he saw he smile on her lips. A small smile slowly formed upon his lips, as he felt his cheeks slowly turn warm from her expression. He turned his head back to the bowl, then used his cloth to wipe the remaining water on it.

“By the way,” Viola spoke up, causing Tugger’s eyes to glance at her then at the bowl and his brow curved. 

“Yes Vi?” He asked. 

Viola slowly lifted her arm, stretching her hand to touch under his soft chin. Tugger’s tail slightly sprung up, but he tried his best to maintain his reaction. Viola slowly walked up to him, then leaned her face against his left cheek and placed her lips against it.

A soft smooch was heard, which to Tugger was a bit of a surprise, knowing how shy she was and yet, he knew that boost of confidence. 

She leaned her face back, which Tugger glanced at her again, to which he once again looked at eyes. The eyes he knew and forever loved. “Thank you so much for helping me.” She said, her smile grew more and she wrapped her arms around his torso, underneath his working arms.

A quiet chuckle came from his mouth. “It’s not a problem, baby.”

The End. 


End file.
